


идеальное место

by yablochkey



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Mommy Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 21:56:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11170866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yablochkey/pseuds/yablochkey
Summary: между чонхановыми ключицами





	идеальное место

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zoyka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoyka/gifts).



Чонхан берёт прядь своих волос и, принюхавшись, кривит нос. Он не любит пахнуть едой, говорит, что чувствует себя грязным, а у Чана это наоборот ассоциируется с домом. Сегодня они ужинают совсем поздно и почти сразу расходятся спать, только Чан с Чонханом остаются лежать под пледом в гостиной. Губы Чонхана кажутся оранжевыми от специй, сколько бы тот ни тёр их салфеткой, и Чан тянется, чтобы коротко коснуться их языком.

Чонхан щурится, и Чан совсем не понимает это его выражение лица. Иногда кажется, что Чонхан смеётся над ним, а иногда что ему по-настоящему нравится быть с Чаном. Спрашивать напрямую Чану страшно: тогда Чонхан его точно засмеёт.

— Совсем скучаешь? — спрашивает Чонхан тихим голосом. Его лицо становится мягче, будто воск тает от тепла. Чан кивает и жмётся к нему под бок, и Чонхан с готовностью обнимает его за плечи. Его ладонь на спине Чана ласковая и спокойная, и Чан, ткнувшись лицом Чонхану в ключицу, трётся носом о нежную шею.

Чонхан шумно выдыхает ему в макушку, а потом толкает Чана, чтобы он лёг на спину. Его рука исчезает где-то в складках пледа, и Чан выгибается, когда Чонхан сжимает его член через штаны.

— Чей ты малыш? — спрашивает Чонхан, прижавшись губами к его уху, и Чан вздрагивает. Светлые пряди падают ему на щеку, и Чан цепляет их, наматывает на пальцы. Всё-таки длинные волосы нравились ему больше.

— Чонхан-хёна, — дрожащим голосом отзывается Чан. Сколько бы он ни выл, что давно вырос из этих игр, в такие моменты ему становится стыдно и спокойно. Чонхан тихо и довольно хмыкает.

— Раздвинь ноги, — просит Чонхан, и Чан послушно расставляет колени так широко, как только может. На узком диване это ужасно неудобно, но Чонхан гладит его по бедру, и Чан отвлекается от лишних мыслей. — Хороший ребёнок.

От этих слов Чан вспыхивает, кажется, даже под воротом футболки печёт. Чонхан наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать его — глубоко и медленно, и Чан плавится от желания быть податливей и мягче, быть не просто хорошим, а самым лучшим.

— Ма, — стыдливо бормочет Чан между поцелуями, но Чонхан улыбается уголками рта и прикусывает его губу. Чан стонет совсем тихо и обнимает его за шею, сжимает в пальцах волосы у Чонхана на затылке. 

— Я люблю тебя, ты же знаешь, — говорит Чонхан, и Чан, торопливо закивав, жмётся к его рту.

Становится жарко, но Чан слишком стесняется, чтобы сбросить плед. Не то чтобы Чонхан там чего-то не видел — он вообще-то мыл Чана, когда того начало страшно тошнить и он упал в обморок от усталости. Стесняться Чонхана — это, наверное, и вправду как стесняться своих родителей. Дурацкая мысль, больная какая-то, но у Чана в голове вечно вертятся эти шестерёнки—

— Эй, посмотри на меня.

Лицо Чонхана светлое и ужасно красивое, Чан честно не понимает, как такие люди вообще существует. Его брови совсем расслабленные, между ними нет крошечной недовольной складки, как когда Чонхан злится. Как-то резко хочется заплакать: Чана дерёт между желанием казаться взрослым и этой тупой жажде родительской любви. Чонхан целует его в переносицу, гладит по груди, а потом съезжает вниз по дивану, и из-под пледа оказывается видна только его макушка.

Чонхан нередко ему отсасывает, кажется, ему это правда нравится, но Чана пробирает каждый раз. Он прикусывает палец, чтобы не скулить, когда Чонхан облизывает его член, а потом берёт его за щеку. Это ужасно странно и приятно, и, наверное, Чан тоже когда-нибудь так попробует.

Чонхан заглатывает его член, пока он не упирается ему в горло, и сжимает бёдра Чана, чтобы он не дёргался. Чан зажмуривается — в животе становится горячо и как-то пусто, и он кусает пальцы сильнее, пытаясь заглушить стон. Его никогда не хватает надолго — не то чтобы Чонхан чего-то от него ждал. Он насаживается на член Чана, берёт его ещё глубже, и, открыв глаза, Чан различает мерное движение его головы между своих ног.

Чан даже не сразу понимает, что плачет. Чонхану даже не приходится напрягаться, чтобы достать губами до основания его члена, и Чана затапливает волной стыда напополам с возбуждением. Когда Чан нетерпеливо дёргается вверх, Чонхан до боли сжимает его бёдра и, кажется, царапает ногтями.

— Ма, — стонет Чан, и взгляд Чонхана из-под упавшей на глаза чёлки оставляет его млеть, развалившись на подушке. — Пожалуйста, мам, — хнычет Чан, и его щёки и лоб горят огнём. 

Чонхан приподнимается на локте и с хлюпаньем выпускает член изо рта, его головка оказывается такой же красной и влажной, как его губы. 

— Чей ты ребёнок? — снова спрашивает Чонхан, но в его голосе звучит что-то покровительственное, и, когда он снова берёт в рот его член, Чан только и может, что шептать это «ма-ма-ма-ма».

Он кончает, потянув Чонхана за волосы, наверное, слишком сильно, судя по его недовольному лицу. Чонхан глотает его сперму и вытирает тыльной стороной ладони красный красивый рот. Чан тянет его за локоть к себе, и Чонхан укладывается на него сверху.

Они целуются ещё немного, полувозбуждённый член Чонхана оказывается зажат между ними, но Чонхан отмахивается, когда Чан предлагает подрочить ему.

— Не надо, я устал, — говорит он и целует Чана над бровью.

Чан кивает и зарывается лицом ему в шею. Постепенно напряжение, копившееся в нём последние дни, уходит, остаётся только слабость в теле и какое-то мутное варево в голове. Чан открывает рот, но так и не решает, что хочет сказать. К аромату специй после ужина примешивается запах секса, он теряется в чонхановых светлых волосах, и Чану кажется, что он на самом деле дома.


End file.
